Small Town Girl
by xKatxHPDMx
Summary: One Shot. Very short chapters. Twist at the end. Based on the song "Small Town Girl" by Never Shout Never. The first line of each chapter is a line of the song and the chapter is based around that line. (You'll see what I mean.)
1. Chapter 1

_I've got this new girlfriend_

It's been six months since Phil left and I've decide to date a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_She likes waking up early instead of sleeping in_

I can hear her clattering about in the kitchen, making breakfast. I roll over and look at the time. 8am. Ugh. I'm not sure that this is going to work out.


	3. Chapter 3

_And how she loves me for the dumbass that I truly am_

"Dan, you silly," she giggles, as I stub my little toe on the edge of the coffee table and swear loudly. She pulls me down onto the sofa, into her arms, and kisses me softly.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yeah, I've got this new girlfriend_

I smile to myself as we cuddle up together in bed, and I press a gentle kiss to the top of her head, as I try not to think of Phil.


	5. Chapter 5

_And honestly I probably shouldn't even call her mine_

I'm on my own in the flat again. She's got work to do. I can't stop thinking of Phil. I don't know if I can move on. I don't know if I'm ready.


	6. Chapter 6

_She's so fine, but she's so coo-coo at the same damn time_

I want to surprise her. I knock on her front door. She opens it and smiles.

"Dan."

I smile back, she is so beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I wanted to see you."

"I told you, I'm busy," she is not smiling anymore. "I'll come to you when I've finished everything I need to do, ok?"

"Ok," I murmur as she shuts the door in my face.


	7. Chapter 7

_And I can't understand why it has taken so much time, To see this small town girl is the catch of a lifetime_

I hear a tapping on the door and go to answer it. She shuffles nervously from foot to foot.

"I'm sorry, Dan. I didn't mean to snap. I've just got so much work to do, it stresses me out sometimes."

"It's ok, baby, I understand."

"Let me make it up to you?" she whispers as she steps closer to me and starts pressing warm kisses to my neck.

I smile as I let her take the lead. She knows exactly how I like it.


	8. Chapter 8

_She don't even know just who I am, no_

I can hear her gentle snores as I lie awake, staring up at the ceiling. No post coital bliss for me, I always feel so bad afterwards. Am I faking this? She doesn't really know anything about me. No idea about YouTube. No idea about the Radio.


	9. Chapter 9

_She don't even know just where I've been, no_

No idea about Phil, and our past together.


	10. Chapter 10

_For every broken promise that I've ever made I promise you_

I need to stop thinking about Phil. I got myself into this situation. I ruined it because I can't keep a promise. Well I'm promising myself something right now. I won't make the same mistake again.


	11. Chapter 11

_From the deepest darkest corner of my heart just know my love is true_

I roll over to give her a cuddle and she rolls towards me and presses a sleepy kiss to my chest. I smile to myself. Could I be falling in love again?


	12. Chapter 12

_She don't even know_

I wonder if she has any idea how I feel. Probably not.


	13. Chapter 13

_I've got this new girlfriend_

We've been dating for a couple of months now and it's going pretty well.


	14. Chapter 14

_She likes scary movies and holding my hand_

We discovered our mutual love of horror movies and often spend our evenings snuggled up on the sofa watching them. She always holds my hand so tightly, like it could protect her from anything. Every time she jumps and squeezes it, it makes me smile.


	15. Chapter 15

_And how she loves me for the fuck up that I truly am_

"Dan, did you forget something today?"

Shit, what have I done.

"Erm…"

"It's my birthday, Dan."  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I'm such a fuck up. Let me make it up to you?" I plead as I pull her into my arms.

"You owe me, mister," she smiles as she lets me press my lips to hers.


	16. Chapter 16

_Yeah, I've got this new girlfriend_

I had to go into Phil's old room today. I didn't expect it to be so painful but I literally sat on the floor and cried. What the fuck am I doing with my life? Maybe I should end this now before I get in too deep.


	17. Chapter 17

_And honestly I probably shouldn't even call her mine_

All the memories of Phil are refreshed in my head. I ask her not to come over for a few days. I need to sort my head out. I don't deserve her. She deserves someone who's not still dwelling on the past.


	18. Chapter 18

_She's so fine, but she's so coo-coo at the same damn time_

The next time I ask her to come over I just want to have some fun. We play xbox and guitar hero, and while she's rocking out, I smile at her cute concentration face. She spots me and starts pretending she's a rock star on stage, head banging, and then sliding across the floor on her knees. I shake my head as I giggle at her.


	19. Chapter 19

_And I can't understand why it has taken so much time, To see this small town girl is the catch of a lifetime_

She puts the controller aside and pounces onto the sofa next to me. She cuddles me tightly and presses a kiss to my cheek.

"Are you feeling better now, baby?" she asks.

"Much better," I smile as I realise that I don't want to let her go.


	20. Chapter 20

_She don't even know just who I am, no_

I decide to tell her the truth. I sit her down on the sofa and I tell her about YouTube, and I tell her about the Radio.


	21. Chapter 21

_She don't even know just where I've been, no_

And I tell her about Phil, and our relationship.


	22. Chapter 22

_For every broken promise that I've ever made I promise you_

I tell her how bad I am at keeping promises, but I promise her that I'm going to try harder to be a better boyfriend.


	23. Chapter 23

_From the deepest darkest corner of my heart just know my love is true_

I tell her all of this because I think I'm falling in love with her.


	24. Chapter 24

_She don't even know_

I don't think she has any idea how much she means to me.


	25. Chapter 25

_I've got this new girlfriend_

We've been together for six months now and I'm so happy.


	26. Chapter 26

_I never thought I'd fall in love again_

After Phil left me I never thought I'd fall in love again, but I have.


	27. Chapter 27

_But how she loves me for the broken heart I truly am_

Even though my heart sometimes still aches for Phil, I realise I miss our friendship more than anything, and she understands that.


	28. Chapter 28

_Yeah, I've got this new girlfriend_

My phone dings with a message and I open it, expecting it to be her.

**I miss you Dan x**

For fuck sake, Phil!


End file.
